Family
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: while out on a date with Zoro, Sanji catches his boyfriend staring fondly at a family and then begins to question whether or not he is right for Zoro.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza: Hi guys, heres a Zoro x Sanji one shot, unless you guys like it enough i will continue it and you guys can pick the situations of how they interact with their child. if i continue. so please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Sanji couldn't help but feel somewhat sad tonight. After dinner, Zoro took Sanji out for a walk until they had to head back to Sunny. Tonight was the first night after reuniting after their two year separation, which they actually got to spend time alone. And don't get him wrong, Sanji couldn't have been happier when Zoro had walked into the galley, wrapped his arms around his waist, and asked him out on this date. But while on their walk, they stopped in front of a park and he could see out of the coroner of his eye how Zoro was staring fondly at a young couple with a small child.

But, he also couldn't miss the small amount of sadness that hid behind his eye. He could see longing as well, he knew that Zoro more than likely wanted a family, but…because both of them where Males, Sanji knew he couldn't give his boyfriend a child. And knowing that broke the blond's heart, sighing Sanji stands up and holds his hand out to Zoro. He could see his lover smile, take his hand and both begin to head back to the Sunny.

"Oi, what's wrong cook? You've been depressed since we left the park…" Zoro asks, coming to a stop, Sanji looks away, he could feel the stinging in his eyes and he refused to look up at the green haired lover.

Zoro suddenly becomes more worried than before, after leaving the park, he could see a sad look on the blond's face and he became quite. Normally the two would be chatting away. But that wasn't the case tonight. Something must have been bothering him and Zoro had to figure out it was, so when he stopped him to ask, he could see the small shake of his smaller lover's shoulder indicating how upset he was.

"Sanji? Hey why are…"

"I'm sorry…really…I...I know you want a family…I saw the look you got…And I understand if…well…if you don't want to be with me…I mean…" the blond trials off as a sob brakes him off, shocking the older male, which causes Zoro to sigh and hug him tightly. How could the blond think that he wanted to leave him? He had fallen in love with the blond since Alebasta!

He had faought tooth and nail to get Sanji to be his boyfriend and he sure as hell he wasn't going to let him go now, and over the fact that he couldn't give him a child. Sure, having a baby of their blood would be nice, but that want possible. Tiling the blonds head up, he places a gently kiss to the blond's lips, causing the blond to relax completely and kiss his taller lover back. After a few moments, he pulls away.

"Sanji…I love you…and I am not going to leave you…."

"But…wouldn't you rather be with a woman? Who can actually give you a baby?" Sanji asks with a whimper. Zoro shakes his head as he tucks the blond's head under his chin and hugs him tightly.

"We can adopt…I love you, your far more sexy, beautiful, elegant, and stronger than any woman I know…never forget it." Hearing that Sanji cups his lover's face with both of his hands and kisses him roughly. After a few minutes, the pull apart and merely hold one another. "Let's go back…" Nodding Sanji follows him.

In the end, Zoro was right…they could always adopt, and he hopped maybe they would soon. He wanted to give Zoro a family, a son or a daughter so that both of them could spoil and train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza: Hi everyone, here is the second chapter of Family. thank you so much Byungwha-chan for reviewing! so please read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Sanji curses as he runs down an ally way. They had docked on this island to restock, nothing more and nothing less. But no, Marines just had to be here in the food market and they just had to recognize who he was. Now he was running down the winding streets trying to lose the said Marines. Which seemed to work as he ran into a narrow ally and waited until they passed him completely.

Letting out a sigh he sits down on the ground and runs his hand through his hair. His head snaps up hearing something next to him, looking down he sees a blanket moving. Getting up and uses his foot and removes the cloth to reveal the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. She had beautiful grey eyes, and blond hair. She had on a dirty pink dress that seemed to beg even for her, she looked as if she had lived on the streets to long.

"Hey there sweetie…" Sanji calls softly, kneeling down in front of her, the said girl then suddenly hugs his midsection. "Hey, you-"

"Mommy." Hearing that Sanji frowns, of course he wasn't happy about be called 'mommy' but to keep the girl happy, why not? Smiling he hugs her and picks her up.

"Alright…your coming with me." With that he begins to head back to the ship to get her washed up and introduce her to her father. Now that he was thinking about it, she didn't look any older than three years old, sighing he couldn't believe parents would leave their kids out on the streets to die. It was cruel and do that. "Do you have a name?"

"No."

"Oh…what about a mom and dad?" he asks, the girl frowns, he could see that she was getting upset.

"No…" Sanji sighs.

"Can you say anything other than no?"

"Yes." Sanji chuckles as he continues to walk down the street the girl in his arms.

"Do you have a name?" she shakes her head, Sanji sighs.

"I see." He comments. He then sees the harbor come into view and notices Brook getting on the ship. "Hey Brook!" the man calls causing the skeleton to look back at him. "Everything good while I was gone?" he asks.

"Well, yes. But I must ask, I thought you were coming back with food, not with such a cute little princess." He comments causing the girl to giggle and bury her face into Sanji's neck. "What happened?"

"Oh…well, some Marines recognized me and started to chase me around the food market, so I hid in an ally way and found this cutie hiding under a blanket, and Moss-head and I were thinking about adopting…so…" he trials off, causing the older male to nod. With that Sanji walks past the older male and onto the deck where he is greeted by a overly happy Captain.

"SANJI!" with a quick movement, Sanji steps out of the way so that he and the little girl where not tackled to the ground by Luffy, who then sits up and pouts, but that pout quickly disappears seeing the said little girl in the chef's arm's. "Umm, Sanji who is that?" Luffy asks, Sanji smiles as he gently brushes some of the girl's hair out of her face.

"Well, I haven't really named her yet…but…Captain I was wondering if I could keep her." Sanji explains, Luffy then smiles.

"Sure! I have no problem with it! A new Nakama!" Luffy says with happiness as he runs off to go knows where. Smiling Sanji looks up and sees Zoro walking onto the deck arguing with their navigator. He rolls his eyes. Suddenly both of the other two pirates come to a stop after seeing Sanji standing there with a golden haired girl in his arms.

"Aw! Sanji who is that cutie?" Nami asks walking up to her, the said little girl then buries her face into the chef's neck causing the man to chuckle, and causing Nami to smile and wave for Zoro to come closer, which he does.

"Where did she come from shit-cook?" Zoro asks, the said chef looks at him.

"Found her in an ally way, so I brought her here…and…well, Luffy already said I can keep her."

"What!? Sanji it's not safe to keep her here on a pirate ship!" Nami scolds, Sanji then tightens his hold on the grey eyed girl.

"Too late. I'll protect her. And besides…she's already deemed me as her 'mother'…and well…" he trials off as he looks up at Zoro, who then smiles sweetly as he reaches over and takes the girl from Sanji, holding her against his chest and gently runs his fingers through her hair causing the grey eyed girl to giggle.

"Well, if the captain says she's staying…she's staying." Zoro explains, he then looks down at the girl who had made herself comfortable against his chest.

000

"And just what the hell are you doing in there cook?" Zoro asks with a low growl as he walks into the bath room and is meet with the sight of the chef with his sleeves rolled up, and bathing the little girl he had brought with him from earlier in the day.

"You can't wait a few minutes until I was done giving this little angle a bath? Idiot." Sanji comments as the girl giggles and splashes some water into the blond's face, but he didn't seem too bothered by it. Zoro sighs as the blond pulls the drain's plug letting the water go. Walking over, the swordsman grabs his towel and wraps it around the grey eyed girl.

"Daddy!" she suddenly calls out holding her arms up to the green haired man, who had a shocked look, but that suddenly disappears into a warm smile, kneeling down he hugs the girl tightly. To Sanji it was heartwarming sight, to see his boyfriend hugging the little girl.

"Yeah kid…whatever you say," Zoro whispers kissing the top of the girls head, causing her to squeal loudly out of happiness causing the two males to laugh. "So what are we going to name her?" Zoro asks suddenly as he picks up the girl and sits her down on the bathroom counter. Sanji sighs as he leans against the door frame, as he watches the taller male dress the girl in a white and light blue dress.

"Well…I was thinking Katsuko or Katsu." Sanji explains as he follows his lover out of the bathroom and out to the Galley.

"I like Katsu," Zoro tells him as he sits down at the table, Sanji nods walking over and begins to brush her hair.

"Then Katsu Roronoa it is…" Sanji explains, hearing that causes the younger male to look at the older with confusion. "What?"

"No joint last names?" he asks, Sanji then looks at him and blushes. Seeing that causes Zoro to laugh. "Katsu Roronoa-Blackleg it is then." Zoro says, reaching over he pulls the blond onto his lap while the blond was carrying their daughter. Sighing Zoro kisses the chef's neck and gently pets Katsu's head. "So…now you can't say you haven't given me a child." Zoro whispers, Sanji smiles and nods, hugging the girl tightly while Zoro had his arm's wrapped around Sanji's waist.

Zoro had to admit, Sanji was amazing, and he knew the blond would find a way to give him a son or daughter. And he loved the blond so much for bringing this little girl into their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza: Hi everyone, thanks for reading here is chapter 3 please rivew**

* * *

"Chopper!" Zoro call and runs into the infirmary, causing the small reindeer to jump and look at the first mate with confusion. "Chopper something's wrong with Katsu. And the cook is on the verge or already is having a panic attack." Hearing that the said doctor runs out of the room and to the men's bunk room where he sees Nami and Robin trying to calm the cook down and Luffy who was holding Katsu.

"What's wrong with her Chopper!? She's not waking up." Sanji asks, Luffy then gently lays the girl down on the couch. Not even three weeks with her new family and something was already wrong with his little angle. She wasn't waking up, she would let out small whimpers and she seemed to be running a fever.

"It's seems as if she's caught the flu. Her body must have just shut down so she could rest more." Hearing that the crew let out a sigh of relief, Nami then suddenly feels the blond go limp causing her to look down.

"Oh great! Fantastic! Chopper Sanji blacked out!" Hearing that Zoro walks over, picks him up and lays him down in his hammock. Sighing the green haired male watches as Chopper gently picks up his daughter and walks away with her but right before he walks down the hallway he turns to look at the couple.

"Zoro, can you keep Sanji out of the room until I say its okay for you guys to see her? She needs to rest as much as she can." With a nod, from Zoro the doctor walks away, sighing Zoro turn to look at his lover who was out cold, he could help but frown, only he would worry himself so much to the point where the emotional stress got so bad he would pass out. But he couldn't blame him, he was scared half to death when he heard the frantic voice of his lover trying to wake up their Princess.

Sighing he lays down next to his blond and hugs him close to his chest. Now all they had to was wait for the okay from Chopper so that they could see their baby girl.

000

"Zoro! Please! I have to see her!" Sanji begs as he struggles against the taller male, he had managed to drag the blond out to the deck and was now pining him against the mast. He didn't think the blond would be hard to hold down, but god damn the blond was thin and very flexible so of course it would be hard to hold him down. "Zoro…**_please _**I **_have _**to see her." Zoro sighs as he manages to sit both of them down on the ground, his legs wrapped around the blonds, and using his arms to keep Sanji's pined at his sides. "Zoro…"

"We can't. Just wait for Chopper's okay to see her okay?" Sanji sighs as he nods and leans against the taller male. "Relax okay? Katsu is a strong girl, and Chopper is a good doctor. He said it was just the Flu. She probably not used to the rapid change in weather." Zoro explains, nodding the blond sighs.

"I know…but…it's just…That's my daughter…**_OUR _**daughter. She's only three years old and the Flu is a serious thing." Sanji explains as he turns to face the other male. "Aren't you worried?" Zoro sighs as he kisses the blond's cheek.

"Of course I am. But panicking about it won't help us either, or her. Okay?" Nodding the blond closes his eyes and leans his head against the swordsman's chest. He was tired from struggling to get away from the green haired male, but he supposed that Zoro had a point. Him worrying as much as he was wasn't going to help Katsu get better. Zoro could feel the blond completely go limp against him meaning he had fallen asleep. Sighing he smiles closing his eyes. If they weren't allowed to see Katsu yet, then a nap couldn't hurt.

Zoro groans as he feels someone tug at his shirt, looking down he is met with grey eyes and a happy smile.

"Daddy!" with that Zoro scoops up Katsu and hugs her tightly to his chest. Looking up he sees Sanji with a smile on his face. When had the blond gotten up? How long where they asleep for. But that didn't matter, his daughter's skin still felt warm meaning she was still sick, but well enough to see her parents.

"Does Chopper know she's here?" Sanji smiles and nods as he sits down next to his small family. Reaching out he runs his hand gently through her hair causing the girl to lean into his touch. She must have had parents before them, that was a given, but he never really thought about it until now. Which made him frown, he didn't, nor could he understand why they wouldn't want this little angle. She was so sweet with everyone, Luffy had even taken a shine at babysitting her from time to time.

"Hey...i have an idea," Sanji then looks up at his lover with shock, causing Zoro to glare at him. "Don't even say it…but…why don't we let Luffy babysit next time we are on an island and then I can take you out on a date, what do you say?" hearing that Sanji blushes but smiles. He really loved it when Zoro would take him out on dates. Leaning over, he kisses his lover and pulls back.

"Of course. I would love that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza: Hey guys, heres the next chapter, please review and enjoy.**

* * *

"God this town is shit." Sanji says as they walk down the market street, frowning the blond not once since they got was he able to find fresh food. This town just screamed bad news and bad vibes. He didn't like it, he felt uneasy. But he felt a little relaxed as he had Law with him this time around. The man was always aware of their surroundings and was quick to act. Not only that, no matter how hard the older male tried to deny it, he had grown fond of his little daughter. "Smells like shit too." Law then chuckles and continues to walk down the street with the blond.

"Well, not to worry, we won't be staying here too long Mr. Blackleg." Law explains, nodding the blond then sees Zoro and Luffy walk up to them. "Well, welcome back." Law greets as the straw hat captain then hugs the other pirate captain tightly, Law rolls his eyes, but smiles slightly.

"Find anything of use chef?" Zoro asks, Sanji frowns and shakes his head. Suddenly they all look up hearing a door slam open and a black haired boy stumble out with an arm full of food. "What th-"

"Get back here you little street rat!" a voice yells with anger, the said boy gets a shocked look and tries to run past them, but Zoro grabs the back of his shirt and lifts him up.

"Put me down!" the boy screams, then they see a cook walk up to them, looking angry and with a metal spoon in his hand. "LET ME GO DAMN IT!"

"You sneaky little brat! How many times have I told you to stay the fuck out of my god damn kitchen! Quit stealing food!" the man scolds, Zoro then puts the boy down and Sanji flinches as he sees the older chef his the boy across the face with the said utensil, suddenly, Zoro had the stranger by his neck pined to the nearest wall.

"I suggest you don't hit kids that aren't yours. It's not your job, and it's not this kid's fault that this town is run down and he's forced to steal. Have some fucking compassion." With that the green haired swords man pushes the man away and turns back to see law kneeling down in front of the kid, looking over at the new forming bruise on his face. The kid was thing, skin was pale like Sanji's, and his hair looked and was short like the chef's too. What shocked Zoro was that the boy had a practice sword strapped to his back. He then watches as the boy tries to hold back tears. "How is he?"

"Well, I would like to give him a proper examination on the ship, but I can't exactly force him to come with us." Law explains, Zoro then walks back over and kneels down in front of him.

"Hey Kid. We need to get you fixed up and feed. But you need to let us take you to our ship." the boy didn't answer, sighing Zoro runs his hand though his hair. He didn't know what to do with the kid. "Hey, come on, want our help or not?" Zoro asks, finally, he sees the boy nod. "Alright. Let's go." Zoro says standing up and walking away to the ship.

"Wrong way Moss-head." Sanji calls, growling he walks back and begins to follow Law who hadn't even bothered to wait for them, he had picked up the boy and began heading back. His doctor instincts where probably kicking in and making him focused on getting the kid to the ship.

000

Once in the infirmary, Zoro had noticed that the boy's eyes were red, causing the green haired swordsman to watch the boy as Law wrapped bandages around the boy's arms, legs, feet, hands, elbows, head, over his left eye and torso. Zoro couldn't help but feel bad for the kid, he looked like he had been beaten up pretty bad more than once, and it was noticeable that he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Hey, I brought him soup if that's okay." Sanji walks in, looking up from wrapping the said bandages around the boy's stomach, he nods.

"Yes, that should do him some good. But only a little bit. He might throw it back up later. Now, I'll leave you three alone. Straw hat said he needed to talk to me." With that he walks out of the room. Sanji sighs as he then takes a seat next to the bed of the red eyed boy.

"Hey, I brought you some food…how are you feeling?" Sanji asks in a soft tone, the boy then looks up at him nervously.

"Why are you helping me…? I mean…I appreciate it….but…why?" he asks, Sanji smiles as he hands the boy the bowl of soup, letting the boy start to eat. Lucky him he was eating slowly. Sighing Sanji leans back in the chair as he looks over at Zoro who was carrying their sleeping daughter.

"You're not the first kid we've helped. That little girl my lover over there is holding, I found her in an ally way two months ago." The boy looks up and nods, then his face lights up seeing Zoro's three swords strapped to his side.

"You're a swordsman?" Zoro smirks and nods. "I'm training to be one too…" Zoro nods.

"Not a bad choice of a weapon. Once you feel better and if you're willing to let my lover and I take you in…I would like to train you and see how good you really are." Zoro explains the red eyed boy then looks at the two adults with shock.

They were willing to take him in? After they had saw all of his scars? His freaky eye color? After they had seen him steal from someone. The boy then looks down at his lap, he couldn't stop the tears coming to his eyes. He didn't understand why these two wanted to keep him, his own biological parents nearly beat him to death because they didn't want him, but these two pirates did.

"Why?" The boy merely asks, Sanji smiles slightly as he reaches over and gently runs his hands through the boy's hair. That causes the said red eyed child to look up at him.

"Do people ever need a reason to be kind?" hearing that, the boy finally lets the tears stream down his face, smiling Sanji takes the bowl away from the boy and lets him latch onto him and cry into his chest. Sanji sighs as he wraps his arms around the said child and rubs soothing circles on his back, while mumbling calming words into the boy's hair.

Zoro smiles, it looked like he was going to have a protégé after all.

000

"So, can he?" Zoro asks, Luffy then looks at his first mate and smiles.

"Sure! Katsu needs a big brother other than me anyway! What's his name?" Luffy asks.

"Ryuu." Looking over they see him standing next to Sanji who was carrying the boy on his back. "My name is Ryuu, Captain." Luffy then smiles.

"Welcome to the family then Ryuu!" Luffy says, Sanji then rolls his eyes as he looks at Zoro and kneels down letting Ryuu climb of his shoulder and stand next to the blond. The first mate could tell the boy was nervous and seemed to be a bit calmer around Sanji. For some reason, his blond haired lover was great with kids. If Katsu wasn't enough proof, then Ryuu would be.

Zoro could see Sanji kneel down next to the boy and whisper something in his ear, Ryuu then blushes and averts his gaze from the blond, he then looks up at the green haired swordsman then back at the ground. He could see Sanji chuckle and ruffle the Ryuu's hair. Zoro then watches as the boy walks to him and stops a few steps in front of him. The boy had a dark blush on his face and was looking everywhere but the green haired swords man. Zoro could hear the boy mumble something, not being able to hear him clearly, he kneels down.

"What? I didn't hear you." The boy then sighs.

"T-thanks…f-for helping me…dad." Hearing that it was now Zoro's turn to blush, but he smiles and ruffles the boy's hair. Oh he really was happy to have a son now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza: Hey everyone sorry for the late update, please reivew**

* * *

"But mamma! Why does big brother get to train with papa and I don't!?" a now six year old Katsu asks with a pout while looking up at Sanji, who was calmly cooking the crew's lunch. He smiles warmly and looks down at his daughter. She looked exactly like her father with her gray eyes and sheer look of determination.

"Because, you're training week with me isn't done yet honey." Sanji explains, three years had passed to quickly for him. It seemed like only yesterday when had first brought his little angle to the ship and asked if he could keep her. Same could be said for Ryuu who was now sixteen, since the day the boy was deemed to be back at full health, Zoro had started training him no less than an hour later. He then hears Katus run out of the room once noticing that Zoro had called her over. Walking out to the deck he watches as their little girl ran to her father and he scooped her up into his arms, smiling all the while. The two since joining the crew had kept everyone in high sprits even when everything seemed hopeless.

Sanji couldn't help but smile fondly at his small family, he wouldn't trade them for the world, hell, and his dream of finding All Blue wouldn't mean a damn thing if he couldn't find it with his crew and especially if he couldn't share it with his family. Sighing he runs his hand through his hair, three years since he had found those two children, and several years since he had started a relationship with Zoro, and in all honesty, he was slightly sad that Zoro had yet to put a ring on his finger, even if it wasn't normal for pirates to merry. Shaking his head, he walks back into the kitchen and there he sees their now permanent ally/ friend law siting at the table, reading a book.

"Oh, hello there. Where were you this whole time?" Sanji asks, Law then looks up from the rim of his reading glasses.

"Taking a nap in the room. Do not misunderstand me, I love Luffy with all of my heart, but even I can't handle him all the time without getting tired." Law explains, Sanji nods. Three years ago Luffy had loudly and in front of the whole crew that he loved the older man. Sanji could never forget the look of complete utter shock and the dark blush on the other's face. No one would have thought for Law to be the shy type, well they were wrong. The man was so shy around everyone, and no one would have thought that Luffy would have a growth spurt, until it happened and he was now a good three to four inches taller than Law. "Tell me, what you are making for lunch?" he asks, Sanji smiles at him as he walks over to the oven and pulls out a pan.

"Oven cooked Salmon with an orange flavor. Sides are a baked potato, and a fresh lemon dressed salad." He explains, Law smiles.

"Sounds fantastic. I'm sure Luffy will be pleased with it." Sanji laughs.

"He better be." Hearing that both laugh, Law had become quite the joy to talk to, suddenly, he feels arms wrap around his waist, he looks down and smiles sees Ryuu hugging him tightly. "Hey there, need something?" he asks, Ryuu then sighs as he places a small box on the counter then runs out of the room, leaving the blond confused, then, his small daughter runs in, places a rose next to the said box and runs off, but not before having Sanji kneel down and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Standing back up he then looks at Law who shrugs. Reaching over, he couldn't help but smile as he picks up the rose gently, then he reaches over and picks up the box.

Upon opening it, he gets a shocked look, in it was a white gold ring with a stunning blue colored diamond that reminded him of his beloved dream All Blue. He then takes the ring out and notices a small engraving in the ring, and it read, "**_You're my All Blue._**" Sanji could feel tears gathering and falling from his eyes, seeing that Law smiles as he watches Zoro walk in, and kneel down in front of him. Sanji then looks down at his lover.

"Sanji Blackleg, since the day I met you…I haven't been able to take my eyes off you, nor could I ever get you out of my fucking head. As annoying as you were and still are, You where the one, even if I didn't know it until we hit Alebasta…and when we separated for two years….those two years where hell for me, simply because I didn't wake up to your smiling face every morning," by this point Sanji was out right sobbing. Zoro smiles sweetly as he takes his hand into his own and then grabs the ring. "Then, you gave me a beautiful daughter, and a stubborn son…Now, I'm asking you the most important question in the world…would you give me the honor of becoming my husband? Would you give me the honor of forever calling you mine?" Sanji felt his legs go weak as he falls to his knees crying, he nods unable to speak as he watches Zoro slip the finger onto his finger, and both so caught up in the moment none of them noticed the rest of the crew had gathered into the galley and just witnessed the whole scene. By this time, Sanji had his arms wrapped around Zoro's shoulder while the swordsman had his around his waist hugging him tightly.

Now, Sanji could defiantly say, he had a family.


End file.
